


Safe

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Darker Twist [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: She is safe in his arms.





	Safe

She's warm and welcome in his arms. Safe. Beloved. Here, she'll stay safe, high above the noise and fume of the city. Spencer smiles to himself as he dances slow circles with Maeve. It's been nearly a year since he'd eliminated the threat of her stalker, to keep his muse safe. A year of peace, so she can see that she is safe. That he keeps his promises. Even, that he can keep his promises without bloodshed or death.

Perhaps he can do this forever, to keep her happy. If it keeps her safe, he thinks he can do anything.


End file.
